Of A Kind
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Watched 4X09 and wondered when Erin and Bertrand stopped 'hating' eachother enjoy and please review xxxxx
1. Preface

_OK, so I was watching 4X07 and I am furious at the ending, but it got me thinking, when the hell did Bertrand start to get along with Erin? So, here's a little story about friendship and looking past differences. Enjoy xxx_

Preface

Bertrand couldn't watch as Vlad bit Erin, too many nightmarish memories all flooded to the forefront of his mind. The pain and confusion of waking in somewhere familiar yet new. He waited, keeping his distance from the Chosen One as the minutes to dawn ticked away. Worry for the young _ex_ slayer, wondering if she was strong enough to make it through this? To become one of them. Or to forgive Vlad. The last one he really doubted given her final request had been ignored.

He'd be lying if he said the girl hadn't grown on him since she'd saved his unlife. It had been quick but she had done it. Honestly being tackled to the floor with her landing ontop of him hadn't been his most proud moment until he heard the clatter of a stake smashing into pieces as it hit the concrete wall rather than it's target. He'd even let her help him up without flinching or pulling a face at the contact.

He suposed he was lucky that she'd been dropping lunch off for the street vamps at the moment Malik decided to try and slay him. Since then he'd managed to have an extra set of eyes in the classroom at all times. Mainly Erin or Ingrid, Wolfie talked too much and was too young and the Count often had to 'deal' with Miss McAuley.

Hearing her wake before he saw her he rushed to catch her as she scrambled to her feet.

"It's OK, you're safe." He reasured her.

"Open the curtains."

"Not now, you need to rest," he tried reasoning.

"Vlad, fetch me a mirror."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why." There was a pause as she took in the meaning of his words.

"I will never forgive you."


	2. Blood Mirror

Chapter 1

16 year old Bertrand stared at his reflection for the last time before stepping into his family BloodMirror.

It was dark, there were shaddows and concrete and brick walls surounding him. Carefully he went through the single archway. Wondering where the menacing bastard was. Not that he was frightend of his reflection, but being a full vampire meant he couldn't escape his father's beatings by sitting in the sunlight. It also meant he would be stronger and able to defend Sophia his younger sister from the beatings. So at least there was a slight upside.

'_Bertrand.. Not afraid are we Bertrand?'_ His reflection taugnted from the shaddows.

"Never."

'_Yes you are Bertrand. I can see it, in your mind, little Sophia, not so little now, she'll be married off soon, then you wont be able to see her. Or protect her. She becomes her Husband's property..."_

"Leave Sophia out of this." He growled.

'_Tell me, will you still want to protect her? Her blonde hair, it's shorter than yours. Isn't it. And that petite frame, all alone and unprotected against evil...'_

"Shut up!"

'_And then what? What will you do to me?'_

"I'm going to fight you. You wont win."

'_Wrong boy, I think you're going to obey!'_ Using his words as a distraction, his reflection swept his leg to trip Bertrand, pinning him to the floor, sitting on his chest. _'Obey...'_ He whispered next to Bertrand's ear before dropping his fangs and biting deep into the flesh by the collarbone.

Bertrand screamed in pain. Nobody was able to come to his rescue and Sophia who was waiting for her brother to emerge covered her ears to block the crys of agony.

Once the pain of the bite subdued Bertrand felt renewd. Stronger. And desire. A thirst. Blood, he needed blood. With his new abilities he moved at lightening speed to stand by the exit to the Blood Mirror.

Sophia looked up as her brother stepped out of the glass, her eyes were red as she stood, his eyes were trained on her, it took all she had not to tremble under his gaze. As he saw her his gaze softened, dropping to his knees he held his arms out and she ran into them. He hugged her tightly, letting her sob on his shoulder.

Suddenly strong arms pulled him away from his sister, she screamed as he was dragged didn't know who it was until he was forced into a coffin and his father and oldest brother closed and drilled the lid shut. Condemning him to the darkness.


	3. A Journey

_Hi guys, thanks for the lovely review, keep em coming,an hope you enjoy this chapter xxx_

Chapter 2

Darkness became all Bertrand knew for an unknown amount of time. His thirst was agonizing as there were no other distractions. Sophia was gone, his own brother and father had forced him into a crate. What had he done? Absent mindedly he traced the bite with the tip of his fingers, reflections weren't meant to do that. It shouldn't have happened. Sighing he closed his eyes, if he was cofined to darkness he may as well rest his eyes, he was exhausted, he had put up a fight and his body was still mentally rejecting the reflection.

The way he'd reacted to Sophia, he didn't know if he could forgive himself.

Unknown time passed and Bertrand's eyes opened to the sound of creaking wood around him. The crate was opening. He was too weak to stand defesivly, so he just slouched back, not caring if he was staked or dusted in the sun.

A cold hand slapped his cheek, waking him. "Get up." It was a firm vioce, a woman, she was plump nd short, and she held out a cup, to his lips, forcing the substance down his throat. Blood, he knew the taste instantly and drank greedily. "Good, you have your thirst," she smirked.

He had been reclothed and fed more blood, now he found himself in a training room, like he'd never seen. Every weapon probably known to breather and vampire kind hung on it's walls. "You need to know how to use every single weapon in this room. Not just attack, but defence aswell." A tall vampire in military uniform instructed.

"Why am I here and where am I?" He demanded.

"You are part of a prophecy, a prophecy that you must fulfil. This road is going to be long and painful, you might be on the brink of death, but you must push through. The prophecy reads you Bertrand de Fortunessa _will_ train the Chosen One, when he reaches age 16. We don't know who the Chosen One is, but you must find him, there will be imposters, and you must execute them, but when you find him, you will rise to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world."

A spark in Bertrand ignited at the thought of power, he could do anything, even save Sophia.

And he would.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 3

Bertrand arrived at Garside Grange Independent Day School with a purpose. To train Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One. Future leader of their kind. The Count had welcomed him already. He sat meditating in the training room, waiting for his first training session.

He'd met Vlad eairlier that day and the boy hadn't been impressed with his future of opening the Predictum Impaver, but as Bertrand had pointed out, there were things his father couldn't teach him.

Hearing the door open he was instantly on his feet.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for the blood cellar," a petite blonde girl with short hair said. There was something about her that made his mind prickle, her voice too.

"Sophia?" He whispered.

"Um, no, sorry, my name is Erin, sorry, I should g-"

"Down the hall third door on your right."

"Right, thank you." The girl stuttered and left in a hurry.

Bertrand hit the punchbag in fury. Why did she have to look and sound like his sister. His sister he had failed. Guilt washed over him, turning to anger as he summoned his sword and began to batter the target dummy, growling in frustration, sinking to his knees, tears fighting from his eyes, dripping to the cold, stone floor.

Bertrand tried to avoid the blonde half-fang where he could, whenever he laid eyes on her he was confrinted with memories. Flashbacks of dust piling on the floor. He began to resent her, hate- despise- maybe even loathe her even. He let out a low growl whenever she came within three feet of him, even by accident in the school corridoors.

That soon changed.

Erin had been avoiding all the vampires in the house, except for Vlad. They were hiding something. Refusing to stay in the same room as any of them at all, wearing some cheap breather perfume. Lots of it too. It was nothing more than a foul assult on the senses.

One evening after dinner, -which she hadn't attended- he cornered her in her room.

"What is that foul stentch?" He wrinkled his nose, this one was worst than the last.

"CK?"

"It's a perfume, for breathers. You're a vampire, have some self respect girl," he told her. Suddenly she began to shift, uncomfortably and he noticed her foot, knocking something under her desk, out of his sight. "What're you hiding Half-fang?"

"N-no-nothing," she stuttered.

Before she could blink she was against her wall and he was looking at the box she had kicked out of sight. Disgusted and slightly embarrassed as he stared at breather feminin hygene products. "Look, I know you're new to this but vampire women don-" then he understood. "You're a breather," he dropped the box, horrified, realising what was in there. "Who else knows?"

"Just Vlad." She whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"I wont hurt you," he reasured her, keeping his distance.

"How can I be sure of that?"

"This," he threw a locket in her direction. "Open it," he willed her.

"Who-?"

"My sister. That was her at age 15. Right before her 16th, the blood mirror and when her husband dusted her, for not concieving a child."

"That's-"

"Vampire culture of the 1700's."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He told her sadly. "It's what makes me a failure." He took the locket back in a sudden burst of sadness fused with fury and left, his words echoing in Erin's mind.


End file.
